The Robin Flies
by Ponygirl7
Summary: A brief alternative ending of The Secret of Moonacre; do not fear, it still ends happily! I never wish to write a miserably sad or depressing story. This was suggested to me by a reader of a previous story, whom I thank now. Please read, and please review! Enjoy!


**A Moonacre Fanfiction The Robin Flies**

 _(suggested by Icegirl16450)_

The insistent wind tugged at Maria Merryweather's pearl-studded scarlet gown. She knew what she must do. The ocean and the moon would not take back the pearls solely; no, a greater sacrifice was needed to heal the rift between the Merryweathers and De Noirs. Pride had wedged the two families further and further apart, until at last this dark, hateful chasm stood between them. And only Maria could bridge the gap. She looked down into the foaming whitecaps far below. The ocean called to her pearls as a mother calls to her child, persistent and undeniable.

Maria felt as though she was being torn in two. She looked back over her shoulder at the small group behind her. Loveday's hands were over her mouth, for she knew what Maria must do, and dreaded it. Tears rolled down her fair cheeks. Uncle Benjamin's face was hard and tense with suppressed emotion. Poor simple Digweed stood in utter confusion. Coeur De Noir watched in indefinite stoicism. He did not quite know what she must do, but he could see that whatever it was, it would not be pleasant. And then there was Robin.

It was hardest for Maria to look at dear Robin. He understood that this was inescapable, but his dark eyes were imploring her fervently not to do it. The desperate anguish she beheld in his face almost convinced her to turn away from the cliff. But if she did so, both she and Robin and everyone else would be completely wiped out, obliterated. No, she _must_ do this. She _must_ save Robin. And everyone else. And the Valley of Moonacre.

Maria turned back to the open ocean, the moon flooding it with light. With a resolved eye, she gazed out at the night sky, knowing it would be her last. She took a deep breath. The future of Moonacre was in her hands. And she would preserve it. Uncle and Loveday and Coeur De Noir and Digweed and Miss Heliotrope would live.

Robin _would_ live.

She closed her eyes, feeling strangely at peace. She was doing the right thing. No longer would pride dominate the hearts of so many. Love and peace and prosperity would reign. It was right.

Summoning all her courage, Maria pushed off the cliff and leapt out. She felt herself plummet toward the sparkling waters.

" _NOOOOOOO!_ "

Robin felt as though his heart had just been ripped out of his body. Not Maria. No. He could _not_ lose her. Mind whirling with indescribable emotions, he rushed madly to the cliff and jumped. He was free-falling in the air. The Robin was flying. At last, he sank down into the ocean. He looked wildly around for Maria, heart racing beyond all measure. His keen eyes spotted her, lying on the sandy floor. As fast as he could, he swam over to her. She noticed him with a start, and shook her head emphatically. He ignored her. He grasped her hand and held it tight. Whatever was going to happen to her would happen to him, too.

The water around their joined hands glowed. Maria's eyes widened. Then, one by one, the pearls disembed themselves from her dress, and began to swirl around Robin and Maria in a glistening cyclone. Maria's throat felt tight. She was running out of oxygen. This was it. She suddenly embraced Robin, never wanting to let go. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her. His own breath was fading. She buried her face in his shirt, feeling his heartbeat. He felt her soft hair wisp around his face. If he had to die, let it be like this. With someone he loved.

Loved?

Yes. Robin _did_ love Maria. He knew it now. But what good was it? She would never know. Well, at least they would die together. The last air escaped Robin's lips. Maria breathed her final breath. She felt Robin's heartbeat rhythm slow. Then everything became darker until they saw no more.

Maria opened her eyes. Robin opened his. Moonlight streamed in upon them. They sat up and looked around in wonder. They were sitting tandem astride a silken white unicorn which stood on the very cliff from which they had jumped just a few minutes before. Robin's arms were around Maria. She looked back at him, a rosy tint stealing into her cheeks. He smiled. "You did it," he whispered. She shook her head. "We did it." She put a small hand over his and smiled up at him. His eyes glinted in a way Maria had never noticed before. "Does this mean we are no longer enemies?" he asked. She nodded. "I think so," she said quietly. A slow, roguish grin spread across his face. "Good," he replied, "Then I can do this."

Softly, sweetly, he pressed his lips against hers in a feather-light kiss. Maria's cheeks were crimson, but her brown eyes danced. "Robin," she whispered. "Princess?" he said, unable to take his eyes off her. "Our families are watching." She said in a hushed tone, aware of Uncle and Loveday and Digweed and Coeur De Noir standing mutely, observing the whole spectacle. Robin's grin remained undaunted, his gaze unswerving. "Let them watch." He told her.

Maria beamed up at him, and her eyes dazzled with moon luster. She breathed in his reassuring forest scent. "Robin." She murmured, leaning into him. His neck feathers brushed against her neck. "Princess." He whispered contentedly, resting his head over her shoulder. Her smooth curls caressed his forehead, and he closed his eyes. Maria sighed a sigh of divine satisfaction. They were together. Everything was perfect. Nothing else was needed. They were happy.

Completely, perfectly, incandescently happy.

A/N: Beloved Moonacre fandom,

Greetings from a completely, perfectly, incandescently happy author! If you have ever read Pride & Prejudice, you would have smiled at that final line. But I do hope I have nevertheless been able to enkindle a small smile on your countenance by means of my little story. Forgive me if this was too short a story; I do realize it went by rather fast. I greatly appreciate any reviews/comments/criticisms you may have. As you may have noticed, this story's general idea was suggested by Icegirl16450; any further ideas for another Moonacre fanfiction are warmly welcomed. Thank you so very much for reading this short story! You must be at least a somewhat agreeable character, for as Miss Austen put it, "The person, be it gentleman or lady, who has not pleasure in a good novel, must be intolerably stupid." I thereby declare you _not_ to be an intolerably stupid person. You have my commendation, and many thanks for reading this incredibly, idiotically long author's note.

As always,

Ponygirl7 :)


End file.
